The Jinchuuriki and the broken swordsman
by thelonehanyou
Summary: Naruto isn't the only troublemaker in Konoha, he has his best buddy Kaiser and his pet Rai but once their friendship is suddenly broken will they settle their differences and rescue someone they both love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Naruto fan fic so I'll hope you'll enjoy

**A/N: This is my first Naruto fan fic so I'll hope you'll enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 1: A Jinchuuriki's Friend.**

"AHAHA!! You can't catch me you fools." a young boy with blonde hair said as he was seen running with a pair of paint and paint brushes. A young boy followed him with spiky black hair with a scar on his face wearing a forehead protector with the symbol of the Hidden Mist village that is damaged and carrying a huge sword on his back, holding paint brushes as well as paint. A group of ninjas were following them from behind.

"Stop! You vandals in the name of the Hokage."

"C'mon let's split up Naruto, Rai let's go" the boy with spiky hair said then a grey wolf followed him from behind.

"Meet me up later, Kaiser!!" said Naruto as he dashed off in another direction.

After a few hours of running around the village the group of older ninjas were tired.

"Where'd they go?? Stupid brats. Let's search in another area." one of the ninjas exclaimed little did they know the two young boys along with their animal friend was on top of a large tree over them scouting if they will come back.

"Hehe we lost them great job there Kaiser." Naruto said as he came down the tree.

"Your right about that Naruto!" as Kaiser came down the tree a grey wolf jumped down as well. "We did ok right Rai."

The wolf barked as an agreement to its master then it produced a low growl on the bushes.

"What is it Rai?." Kaiser asked as he eyed the bushes as well.

Then a voice near the bushes was heard and out came a ninja who both Naruto and Kaiser seem to know.

"Hai, you two sure know how to give a chase. It's over now you guys need to clean-up the mess you did and come back to the academy right now or I'll fail Naruto." the ninja said as he picked the two boys up from the back of their shirts.

"C'mon Iruka sensei give us a break will ya." Naruto yelled at his sensei as he was dragged along Kaiser to the academy.

**INSIDE THE ACADEMY**

"All right because of these two, all of you will be performing the transformation jutsu all over again." Iruka stated as he walked inside the room full of kids the same age as Naruto.

"What??" The whole class shouted.

"All right let's get started." Iruka said as he held a clipboard on his hand.

"Up first Uchiha Sasuke." then all the girls screamed as Sasuke entered the testing room.

"Oh he is so hot!!." a girl with pink hair said as she eyed him for a long time.

"hmph." Ignoring the girls screams Sasuke transformed into a complete copy of Iruka.

"Very good, next is Haruno Sakura." then the girl with pink hair came forward.

"Piece of Cake!!." then she transformed also to a complete copy of Iruka..

"Good job, next is Hayabusa Kaiser." then Kaiser step forward along with his companion Rai.

"Ok, Rai let's show them what we got." Then after concentrating his chakra he tapped his partner and in the puff of smoke Kaiser turned into Iruka while his pet Rai turned into Naruto."

"Not too bad Kaiser." Iruka exclaimed as he held to his clipboard writing something.

"That was easy, me and Akamaru can do better than you Wolf boy." a boy wearing a grey jacket with a white dog barking by his side as Kaiser walked pass them.

"Hehe jealous dog breath, you can't beat me Kiba everybody know's that." Kaiser exclaimed as he took a seat on the floor. "C'mon Rai chase his little pet around."

"Quit it boys!, alright up next is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh yeah, I'll show you a pretty neat jutsu that I made it's better than yours Kaiser." Naruto said as he gathered chakra.

"Oh yeah Naruto haha c'mon you can do this." Kaiser said as Rai howled in agreement.

"Sexy no Jutsu." then Naruto transformed into a naked girl with pieces of clouds covering the sensitive parts that made Iruka bleed.

"Baka!! don't ever do that again!" as Iruka smacked Naruto in the head all of them laughed.

A few minutes passed and everybody had a forehead protector except for one.

Naruto was sitting on a swing looking at all those who graduated then Rai ran up to him and licked him causing him to fall out of the swing then he got up and saw his long time friend not wearing his new forehead protector but his old one.

"I don't wanna be a shinobi when my long time friend isn't one." said Kaiser with a smirk on his face.

"C'mon let's fix the Hokage faces then I'll treat you some Ramen after that."

"All right you said that Kaiser, I hope you have a lot of money buddy."

"Of course I do, Now let's go."

**LATER THAT SAME NIGHT**

"Iruka sensei, I can't find Naruto anywhere… Mizuki must have found him at this rate." Kaiser jumped from tree to tree along with his companion Rai.

"Keep looking for him, let's split up." Iruka said as he was bleeding badly.

"There, It's Mizuki… I'll get him Rai let's go!! Thunder Slash." as he swung his sword a streak of thunder formed around his blade and hit the ground forming streaks of thunder going after Mizuki as he was hit he disappeared into a log.

"What the a bunshin? Now where is he sniff him Rai."

Then the grey wolf sniffed into the air hoping to find a scent then quickly ran to the woods signaling his master to follow.

"Over there you sure c'mon lets go."

In the other part of the forest the real Mizuki was fighting with Iruka who was finally cornered on a tree.

"Pathetic your trying to protect this monster, he killed your parents Iruka isn't that enough for you to kill him."

"Your right the demon fox is sealed inside of him but, he is no monster!!." Iruka exclaimed as he was trying to get up.

"Naruto might be hyper active, a real knucklehead, and he always causes trouble… but he has a strong will and wants to become Hokage to show everybody that he has what it takes, and I will protect him with my life. I know his pain and loneliness and I will not let anybody go through it again."

Naruto who was hiding behind the tree heard it all.

"Then you have made your decision, I'll kill you first then those two brats." Mizuki said as he was going to deliver the final blow, Naruto kicked him from behind throwing him off balance.

"I'll show you pain your not gonna touch Iruka sensei, Kage bunshin no jutsu."

A hundred clones appeared out of nowhere and then proceeded into beating Mizuki up into a pulp. When Kaiser arrived the battle already ended.

"Aww man I missed all the fun." Kaiser disappointed as usual put his sword back and patted Rai in the back. "Nice job finding them."

"Congratulations you two, you finally become ninjas." Iruka said as he handed over his protector to Naruto. "Now how about I treat you all to ramen but first you need to give that scroll back to the Third Hokage.

"Hai, Arigato sensei you're the best!!" shouted Naruto as he hugged Iruka.

**A/N: And that's about it so what do you think about Kaiser hope you like this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All right took me awhile to write this one but hey give me some comments and suggestions.**

**RECAP:**

**"Aww man I missed all the fun." Kaiser disappointed as usual put his sword back and patted Rai in the back. "Nice job finding them."**

**"Congratulations you two, you finally become ninjas." Iruka said as he handed over his protector to Naruto. "Now how about I treat you all to ramen but first you need to give that scroll back to the Third Hokage.**

**"Hai, Arigato sensei you're the best!!" shouted Naruto as he hugged Iruka.**

**CHAPTER 2: New Rookie teams**

"Darn this is really getting boring." Shikamaru said as he was lazily sitting on one of the chairs next to Kaiser.

"Yawnnn… yeah it is… darn what's all the racket about." Kaiser said as he looked around to see what was going on but to his surprise he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Omg fuck!! ahaha Naruto you idiot…. that was hilarious haha I knew it… Sasuke was gay." Kaiser said not noticing all the fan girls around him that were already staring at him with fiery eyes.

"Grrr, what did you say Kaiser." Ino said as she readied her fist.

"Hey, take it easy Ino…"

"No way am I taking it easy on you!! Come back here you wolf boy" Ino said as she chased Kaiser around.

"Hinata, Naruto!! Help.." Kaiser said as he was running around.

"Kaiser-kun…." Hinata said as she quietly watch from her seat.

"Yo Hinata… little help with the crazy yellow haired menace over here."

"What did you say to me!!"

Then Ino suddenly smacked Kaiser as all the other fan girls chased after Naruto because of kissing Sasuke.

"That might teach you to mess with me." with that Ino left Kaiser.

"Oww, hey Hinata you got some band aids there or something I think Naruto and I might need some." Kaiser said as he approached Hinata.

"Naruto kun needs them?? Here…" Hinata blushed as she thought of Naruto.

"You really liked that idiot don't you Hinata its pretty obvious with the way you blush." Kaiser said eyeing Hinata very well. "Hehe tell you what I hook you up with Naruto on a single date, whaddya say?"

"I….uhm….." just as Hinata could finish her sentence Iruka came inside to see what was going on.

"Hey Hinata can I sit next to you.." Kaiser said

"Uhm yeah sure." Hinata said as she offered the seat next to her. "Oh…uhm Kaiser kun…"

"Yeah what??"

"Where's your pet??" Hinata asked while blushing that Kaiser doesn't seem to notice at all.

"Uhm well he was just a summon… I guess summons really just have an amount of time to appear."

"All right class…from now on you are no longer students but shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village but you are merely genins." Iruka said as he was observing the class.

"Now settle down everyone, I'll tell you your squad and then tomorrow you'll meet your respective team leaders."

"All right team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi."

"Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

"Wha?? How can a genius like me get to be with an emo kid like him." Naruto complained.

"Shut up." Sasuke said.

"Naruto!! Sasuke's a genius" Sakura said as he smacked Naruto right on the face.

"Oww… Sakura-chan I'm better than Sasuke."

"Now for team 8 it will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kaiser Haybusa."

"NO!! not with dog breath over there he's gonna kill my looks." Kaiser said woth despair.

"Hell I don't want to be with Wolf boy over there." Kiba said as he was really getting pissed off.

"Whaddya say to me Dog boy."

"I said you're a loser wolf face."

"Uhm Kaiser-kun I'm…..glad were team mates." Hinata said quietly.

"Ohh uhm…me too…" Kaiser blushed as he heard Hinata and slowly looked away.

"I'll protect you don't worry… I still can't forget how you and Naruto saved me back then…You found me on the forest and almost half dead good thing both of you came."

"Thanks Kaiser kun… oh uhm about that date with Naruto..uhm I…"

"Oh yeah about that don't worry I'll set you up with him in no time at all."

"All right spend this afternoon to get to know your team mates better. Class Dismiss."

"Arigato, Iruka sensei."

"Haii, It's been a long day why don't all of us get some ramen." Kaiser said as he walked with Hinata, Kiba and Shino.

"Heh… Quiet wolf boy who called you the leader."

"What did you say dog breath!!"

"Uhm please Kaiser-kun, Kiba-kun stop." Hinata said trying to keep the two out of each other.

"Shino-kun stop them."

Then a swarm of bugs enveloped around Kiba and Kaiser.

"If you don't want the both of you to get eaten by my insects stay put."

"Yes Sir!" Kiba and Kaiser said

"Good now let's go.." Shino said.

While eating in the ramen house team 7 was there including team 10 as they all enjoyed themselves eating ramen and drinking some sake not noticing the time it was dark.

"Haha, I beat you again Dog boy." Kaiser said

"It was only by a second you won't get lucky this time."

"Oh yeah!!"

"Hey Hinata!! I'll take you home ride on my back!!" Naruto said as he was drunk.

"Hehe ok..Naruto I love you" said Hinata who was also drunk as well.

"Hehe I love you too Hinata chan haha." Naruto replied who was really drunk

"Haha c'mon here we are this is your place right." Naruto said.

"Yes.." with that Naruto kissed Hinata which in fact he enjoyed it. The kiss was long and passionate all though they were drunk not knowing that Kaiser was watching them behind a tree with a sad melancholic look on his face.

"Hinata…" was all that Kaiser said before wiping his tears away and hurrying back to his apartment.

**A/N: Well that's all thanks for reviewing**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. The pairings are still undecided but it will be definitely be NaruHina**

**RECAP:**

**"Hehe ok..Naruto I love you" said Hinata who was also drunk as well.**

**"Haha c'mon here we are this is your place right." Naruto said.**

**"Yes.." with that Naruto kissed Hinata which in fact he enjoyed it. The kiss was long and passionate all though they were drunk not knowing that Kaiser was watching them behind a tree with a sad melancholic look on his face.**

**"Hinata…" was all that Kaiser said before wiping his tears away and hurrying back to his apartment.**

**CHAPTER 3: Getting the bells**

"Yawwnn…oh man I'm late for the meeting great I was drunk last night darn it why didn't Naruto woke me up." Kaiser said as he ran through the village only to bump head on to Kiba

"Hey!! Watch it wolf boy!!"

"You should watch it!! Darn it!! were all late."

"Not for Hinata…grr…he's staying with Naruto and they were early right Akamaru?"

"Arf" Akamaru replied as he was hanging around Kiba's jacket.

"Aww man… why does Naruto have to get all the cute girls." Kaiser said as he walked with Kiba to their meeting place where they found Shino

"I dunno why Hinata likes Naruto." Kiba said as he was sitting in one corner holding Akamaru.

"Well the good thing is our sensei is still not here." Shino said while fixing his dark sun glasses.

"Then what's the bad news??" Kaiser asked.

"That one over there." Shino pointed to the direction where Hinata and Naruto where hanging out together.

"What?? This can't be happening…" Kaiser said as he just looked at them dumb founded about what he saw. _"Come to think of it so that night they actually did kiss what a drag."_

"Hey Wolf boy you have a crush on Hinata don't you??" Kiba asked

"No I don't!!" Kaiser shouted while blushing hard.

"Hmph you should admit it to your team mates Kai." Shino said

"So what what's wrong with that huh?"

"Well for one thing Wolf face… That is what's wrong the two of them hanging out man you won't stand a chance against him."

"Well excuse me dog breath I can see it plain as day."

Then Hinata came running towards them saying goodbye to Naruto afterwards.

"Hi guys what's up with all of you." Hinata said as she approached her team mates.

"Nothing" Kaiser said coldly

"Well you look like you were enjoying yourself." Kiba said

"Uhm…Yes..well…"

Just then a puff of smoke appeared and when it dispersed a kunoichi was in the midst of the smoke.

"My name is Kurenai and I'll be your Team leader as of this moment." the kunoichi said as she approached the group.

"Now I want you all to say your name and your likes and dislikes and of course what is your dream or ambition."

"Hey Sensei we already know each other don't we." Kiba asked

"Yes, well just for the drill." Kurenai said eyeing the young genins.

"Ok why don't we start with you Hinata."

"Oh uhmm… I'm Hinata Hyuga.. I like uhm….hanging out with Naruto… I dislike bullies and uhm… I dream of being more stronger and gain more confidence."

"Just hanging out huh?" Kaiser said as he was giving Hinata a Mischievous look.

"Hehe c'mon Hinata we all know you have a crush on Naruto." Kiba said

"Kiba-kun.." then Hinata blushed bright red.

"Let's quit this talk." Shino suggested.

"Well I do want to get to know you all let's reserve this for later your next Shino."

"I'm Shino Aburame, I like bugs and I dislike talking about nonsense. My ambition well to be a jounin."

"Ok.. Next is Kiba."

"All right well I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru. I like dogs and I dislike wolf boys like Kaiser and I dream of being a great ninja."

"Hey whaddya say about me dog breath!" Kaiser said

"I said I hate Wolf faces like you." Kiba answered.

"Quit it you two." Kurenai said before tilting her head to face Kaiser.

"Well time for you now Kaiser."

"I'm Kaiser Hayabusa, well I like wolves and steaks, I hate dog faces like him and well I want to protect this village and get my memory back."

"Hmm That's right the Hokage told me about your memory." Kurenai said

"Uhm…are you ok Kaiser-kun." Hinata asked

"Fine." Kaiser coldly said giving Hinata the cold shoulder.

"All right now it's time for a little test I have two bells here with me now I'll hide it around the whole village and you need to find it before noon or else you will return to the academy." Kurenai said.

"No! way!" Kiba who was surprised.

"Hehe piece of cake." Kaiser said.

"This looks pretty easy." Shino said

"Now let's begin I'll come back here after hiding it. Then you can hunt for it am I clear."

"Hai, Sensei."

Then Kurenai left which made an opportunity for the group to come up with a plan as for the other teams.

**TEAM 7**

**"Sorry if I'm late my name's Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your Sensei." Kakashi said to the new genins.**

**"Now let's do the drill state your name and you likes and dislikes and your dreams or ambition."**

**"I'm Haruno Sakura and I like Sasuke-kun and I dislike Ino and well I dream of being a great kunoichi." Sakura said as she hugged Sasuke.**

**"Get off me." Sasuke said irritated as usual.**

**"Hehe now it's my turn I'm Uzumaki Naruto!! I like Ramen!! I hate emo kids like Sasuke!! and I want to be Hokage someday."**

**"Keep dreaming Naruto." Sakura said**

**"Hmph I will someday."**

**"All right that leaves us to you." Kakashi said as he eyed Sasuke who was sitting in the middle of the steps.**

**"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I don't like anything and I dislike almost everything and my dream is to kill Itachi." Sasuke said**

**"Hmm this should be interesting enough."**

**TEAM 10**

**"Haii this is boring." Shikamaru said as he was lying on the bench.**

**"Yo, I'm your sensei Asuma Sarutobi."**

**"Now state your name likes and dislikes and what is your dream."**

**"Well I'm Shikamaru Nara and I like sleeping and I dislike any kind of work I dream of having a peaceful life with a wife and be a cool ninja."**

**"My names Choji Akimichi and I like food I dislike people who gets my food and I dream of becoming a jounin."**

**"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like tending to flowers and Sasuke I dislike Sakura and my dream is to be married to Sasuke."**

**"hmm this seems to be a lovely bunch." Asuma said as he smoked his cigarette.**

**Meanwhile…**

"I got the bell's scent and Kurenai's as well." a wolf said with a pack of others along with Kaiser and Shino.

"Great work Rai wow I didn't know you could talk hehe all right let's get that bell."

"Leave this to my insects to search every corner."

Then Shino released his insects and instructed them to retrieve the first bell.

Meanwhile Hinata and Kiba were having trouble finding the bell.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated her Byakugan while Kiba and Akamaru were searching it.

"I found it! It's over there near the 4th Hokage's face." Hinata said as she spotted the bell.

"All right nice work Hinata leave this to me hehe."

"All right we have it now let's get together with those guys."

_FLASHBACK_

_A few moments earlier_

_"All right I got her scent, Hey Wolf boy summon your wolf so that he can sniff it." Kiba said_

_"Yeah sure thing." Kaiser said._

_"Summoning jutsu."_

_"What is it Kai." Rai said as he was summoned with a pack of ninja wolves as well._

_"Sniff out Kurenai now."_

_"Gotcha we'll return after we find her scent around the village."_

_"Why don't we split up I'll go with Kaiser, Hinata and Kiba you'll find the other one." Shino said_

_"Right, let's go."_

_REALITY_

"Found it" Shino said as he was handing the bell back to Kaiser.

"All right, c'mon Rai let's find the others."

"Gotcha, you had better feed me later or I won't agree to be summoned again."

"Yeah sure."

"Hey Kiba, we found one piece of the bell it's almost noon have you found the other one."

"Yeah hell we did, quite easy with Hinata's Byakugan." Kiba said as he carried Akamaru.

"uhm…here…" Hinata said while she handed the bell to Kaiser just then Kurenai came out of nowhere.

"Congratulations you succeeded in finding the bells and your team work is quite impressive." Kurenai said with a smile on her face.

"Your official ninjas now, so I suggest that you rest for today because tomorrow we'll start with your training and missions understood." Kurenai said.

"Hai, Sensei."

**IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

**"What are the status of the squads." the hokage said.**

**"Team 8 has passed." Kurenai said**

**"Team 10 also passed." Asuma said while smoking**

**"Team 7 has also passed." Kakashi said.**

**"Hmm... looks like we have talented youngsters… very well we will start the missions tomorrow."**

**"Hai" The Jonins replied.**

**"Kakashi keep a close eye on Naruto and Sasuke, they will likely be targets of Orochimaru."**

**"Very well."**

**A/N: And that was it hope you enjoyed**


End file.
